transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Detroit Tigers Blitz
North Central States The North Central States encompass most of the Great Plains as well as the Midwest and Great Lakes regions. The Great Plains isn't just endless fields of grain in Nebraska and Iowa, it also includes the towering buttes of the Dakotas and the fertile river valleys that crisscross Missouri and Kansas as well. The Midwest is broad, clear horizons, a land of gently rolling landscape punctuated by rivers, woods, and trees. The Great Lakes states contain not only the huge metropolitan centers like Chicago, Cincinnati, and St. Louis but big swatches of forest and lakeshore to the north, with gorgeous scenic drives along the Lakes and the tall bluffs of the Ohio river valleys. Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet flies along in formation with Andi's Talon, alongside and slightly behind in the traditional wingman position. Exo-Armor Talon Jet flies steadily toward the Decepticon presence, having finally dealt with James's insistence upon following like a migrating goose. "How much farther?" Soaring through the cold air, Avalanche begins to descend upon his target destination. Galvatron requested that they obtain supplies, and the gigantic mech was intent on doing so. His optics look around, as he soars above Michigan, looking for anything that may aid them. "If I did my research correctly, this is the area where we can obtain what Galvatron asked for..." Blitzwing transforms into a fat fighter jet, all purple, tan, and chubby! Chubby Jet flew through the air close at Avalanche's side, his attention keened to his short-range sensors rather then the geography below, "Y'think?" he blurted crudely, "A place that goes by the name of motor city and you think they aughta have some tires. Didn't skimp on your CPU, did they, Cat-Boy?" he growled in exchange. High in the Sky, more or less ghosting Andi and James Talon's is a F-22 Fighter jet. He radioed down to Andi and James, <> He said with a light chuckle. Yep, that was the autobots very own seeker-mech, Raptor high in the sky. Blaster rides along inside Raptor's cockpit; as they approach Detroit, he begins playing a long stream of Motown artists, intermingled with, for shock value, a little Eminem. James Bailey studies a display on the interior of his Exo-Jet. "I'm getting two, possibly three blips, directly ahead, on approach for Detroit. At our current speed, we should intercept them in 25 seconds, Lieutenant." From Exo-Armor Talon , Andi Lassiter mutters, "Great," then says more normally, "Thanks." Here we go again. Avalanche passes a small glance back at Blitzwing, and chuckles. "We all aren't familiar with this planet, comrade Blitzwing. However, this should make things much easier." Spying one of the assembly plants for the automobiles, Avalanche begins to descend on the location. "Well strike there." He says, pointing down at the large building. "His lord Galvatron should be pleased." Chubby Jet grunted distastefuly, what did he do to get saddled with fetch missions? ... Oh yeah,.. Grumbling to himself, Blitzwing mumbles a mocking "Yeah, for the empire." befor peeling off and angling down, setting a quick target on one of the factories larger buildings and loosing a missle that impacts with a thunderous explosion, cleaving a well sized hole in the roof. "Picking up the decepticons location on HUD, they are decending and lowering alltitude-- that can't be good." He remarks to Blaster, his personal radio for the flight. The F-22 then blasts it thrusters on and with a sharp turn starts to dive, screaming past Andi and James with sheer agility and speed that the fighter jet possess. "Once we get close in Blaster, Those two keeping up or not, I'm gonna have to dump ya on the ground floor. So you take the ground and I'll stick to the air!" Seemed like an easy plan... G2-Colored Boombox would nod to Raptor, but, as luck would have it, tapedecks have no necks. "You got it, boss." James Bailey grimaces as he dials his ship's sensors up to maximum magnification - he misses the actual explosion, but easily spots the smoke and fire from the aftermath. "Decepticons opening fire on civilian structure. Time to do our thing, Lieutenant!" He twitches his controls, sending his ship rolling and diving for the ground, then pulling up so that when his Apollo lines up for an attack run on Blitzwing, it's angled up slightly, with no buildings in the background in case of a miss. You strike Chubby Jet with laser. From Exo-Armor Talon , Andi Lassiter whoas but doesn't follow James as he goes after Blitzwing. She's still learning the whole jet side of this thing. It's way different from driving a car, and she never even really learned to do THAT. So instead of an attack run, her Talon banks toward the ground so that it can change back to the robot mode she is more used to. Twisting and shifting, the Talon exo-jet transforms into an exo-suit. Munition jets in as fast as his little anti-grav systems will allow - a mighty feat for a scientist very used to working in the lab. "What pleasure you derive from these field missions," he broadcasts, his voice strained from overexertion during flight, "I cannot discern. I pray only that the injuries derived from this incident will be minor at best..." Internally, he shudders a little. This would be his very first true field mission on Terra - a thought that both thrilled and terrified the lifelong laboratory worker. It would be up to his fellow 'Cons to keep him out of trouble - and perhaps, up to him to make sure they got out of trouble before it was too late... Avalanche turns his head, as a stray blast seems to come out of nowhere. "Well looks like you made a friend, Blitzwing. Maybe you should go greet him?" He asks, and chuckles as he flies through the openning that the triple-changer created. "Munition, we won't be here long. All we need to do, is pick up the materials and go. Any fighting stems from our own inability to achieve the objective quickly." Swinging a hand, Avalanche smashes one of the stairways. "Run humans, before I bring this structure down..." He does this, simply because he wants to make sure their are no problems with collecting the materials. Chubby Jet barks out in pain as a laser barrage rakes over his frame, threatening to turn his bumbing run into a crash course. He's a tough and stubborn mech however and refuses to be downed in just one paltry little laser strike. Banking up into the air with a surge of speed, Blitzwing readies a curse for James as his targeting reticle bounces around, attempting a solid lock. It's then that he hears Munition's voice twittering in his audials, "Worthless empty, thought I lost him in the jetstream." he muttered sourly as he let loose with a barrage of gun fire, red streaks cast from his guns as they punch out tracers following every third bullet, filling the air with lead hail streaming in the EDC pilot's direction. Chubby Jet strikes you with ballistic for 16 points of damage. The Sleek F-22 transforms in midair holding the small juke-box, his anti-gravs and thrusters keeping him air-born with ease. He drops Blaster off onto the streets, not realizing that silly music loving mech got distracted by the greatest hits store, ah well! The Autobot Seeker approuches onto the conflict, seeing that the EDC managed to get ahead thanks to fact he had to drop off Blaster. As he moves in, his visor slides down covering his violet optics, and the battle-plate kicks in protecting his face and becoming flush with the visor. His targeting systems scanning over the targets ahead, "..great." He said to himself as he moved in at full speed, pulling out his assault rifle, and skimming to a hault along the street, hoving half an inch off the ground. He aims at Avalanche whom at the moment seems like the biggest threat and since james seems to have Blitzwing tied up. "Stop right there--" He says holding his rifle steady. "--I suggest you and your decepticon comrades leave at once." Raptor transforms swiftly into his robotic form, with his optics for a split moment flashing vividly. Raptor makes his way inside, ducking low into the factory-- this was going to be interesting for the flier. Not much room in here and is moving into an area out of his element. Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet flies straight into the hail of bullets from Blitzwing's attack...it's underside is suddenly dotted with smoking holes, but as the modified Talon streaks by Blitzwing it transforms into a simulated robot mode and goes flying over the target building, flying face-down and much slower in the air now. One arm swings down to point straight into the building as it flies over, unleashing a quick, precision series of tracer rounds at Avalanche as the Exo-Suit flies overhead. Twisting and shifting, the Apollo transforms into an exo-suit. You strike Avalanche with ballistic. From Exo-Armor Talon , Andi Lassiter pauses to make sure that James is doing all right then follows Raptor after the two 'cons that entered the building. But unlike the flier, she's not worried about tight spaces. While he announces his presence, the Talon tries a sneak tactic. Though really, how sneaky can a large metal construct be? At least it's not stomping about as much as usual. Avalanche looks over towards the wanna be seeker, is senses well detecting the mock disguise. "Hah, and Autobot that looks like a Decepticon...how original." He then looks around, as this one seriously cornered himself inside the building. "Your greatest mistake, Autobot, was coming into this close area...." Though, Avalanche was just looking at the smaller mech. His hands clenched as he just studies him. Though, that's when James decided to attack. The bullets richocet off of the armor plating of the Horrorcon, causing very minimal damage. Though he begins to assess who is the more imminent threat. The answer, the Autobot; Also Raptor was now susceptible to his physical attacks. Like a steam engine, Avalanche began to charge right at Raptor, and then snaps his fist forward in a nasty right jab. Avalanche misses Raptor with his Right jab. attack. Munition descends along with Avalanche, entering through the (comparatively) large hole he'd made, scanning intently for the materials they'd targeted. As for the humans... he watched them for a moment with the dispassionate interest of a scientist seeing a new lifeform for the first time, then set them out of mind, focussing on the task at hand. A task, sadly, that was promptly disrupted by the appearance of the Autobot/EDC Joint Strike Force. "Blast," he hisses, quickly scanning the room for ways out and tactically sound strike zones. When his radio hisses, he grimaces. "I'm a scientist, not a transport!" he snaps, CLEARLY out of his element... Chubby Jet whipped madly through the air as his attacker sped away, a torrent of foul language running from his vocals like a putrid stream, "Piston kissing son of a ape, Don't you turn your back on me!" he bellowed angrily as he transformed and hurled himself bodily towards Jame's unit, intent to drive himself and the exo-frame into the earth for some good old fashioned face fisting. From Tan Tank or Chubby Jet, Blitzwing rears up into his towering Decepticon warrior form. You evade Blitzwing's ram attack. So much for 'sneaking' in, or in this case, taking a 'safe' way in and trying to see if he can lure the 'beast' out of the building and not harm human life within. Freakin' EDC sometimes, not that he didn't mind the humans and all, but really! Raptor quickly scamppered back, nearly tripping as the building shakes from the explosions and being slamming into by the Pilot's talon. Also unaware the Andi followed him inside. Raptor quickly brings up his assault rifle again. watching the lights flicker against his gray metal and slightly 'lighting' the shadow marks of his embossed autobot symbol in his wings which is nearly impossible to make out. Peering through the dust caused by the explosions and impact-- he knew that decepticon was in here somewhere, and it wasn't Blitzwing he was looking for either-- Then out comes the hand to punch him, and Raptor quickly kicks on his anti-gravs to skid away, flipping around and opening fire on Avalanche, "Might have been foolish, but I'm not about to let you just walk out of here without a fight!" Raptor strikes Avalanche with Laser Assault Rifle. James Bailey looks down at the building as he flies over, preparing to turn his Exo around to see what his first target, the flying Decepticon is up to. But before he can manipulate the controls, a collision warning begins beeping urgently. James reflexively presses down on both pedals, but at opposite angles, causing the Apollo's boot-jets to fire in different directions. The entire Exo performs a graceful mid-air pirouette to let Blitzwing fly by before James even realizes exactly what happens. When he does, he twitches one arm control for good measure, causing one of the mechanical arms to lash out at the Triple-changer as he goes by. You strike Blitzwing with Mecha-shield bash. Avalanche begins to laugh, as the laser strike was weaker than the human's jet. "You're a sad excuse for a mech." The laser left a small laser burn on his armor plating, but little more. His fist had actually went through a wall, and thusly he pulls it back through. "Ill give you the credit of being quick. However..." Avalanche slowly moved his hand to the side, "You're life ends here!" With that, the Horrorcon slams the back of his hand right at Raptor. If it hits, it will actually be enough to send the flier right through the wall of the factory. Avalanche strikes Raptor with backhand smash. From Exo-Armor Talon , Andi Lassiter hates to leave Raptor alone with that brute, but there's that other mech there. And whatever they're after can't be good. So she keeps 'sneaking', following Munition and waiting for a chance to stop him. Raptor is sent flying with the back-hand slam, his assault rifle dropping to the ground as he is sent out of the building. His wings nearly breaking by the sheer impact out of the building. For a moment he lays there and groans. His battle-plat and side of his helm taking most of the damage from his face, where it is now cracked and bent to slag and back. He gets up to his feet and then in a slight run, anti-grav kick off, and then a thrust foreward he goes fling back in and tries to give the much stronger decepticon several punches in the face, "You. Have. to. do. better. then. that." He says between each punch. Perhaps unwise-- perhaps foolish.. but he was at least a brave foolish idiot! Raptor strikes Avalanche with Knuckle Sandwich. Blitzwing recieves a paltry sway across the tank turret mounted upon his back, a grunt of annoyance escaping the surly brute as he whirls to face the exo-frame, a strange, double-edged sword brandished in his hand, arcs of electricity dancing along the blade. "Going to rip you open, Meat-Bag, going to tear you outta that can and smear you under my boot!" be threatened/bragged as he launched himself forward once more, a quick slash of his sword snapping forward. Blitzwing strikes you with blade for 10 points of damage. Avalanche misses Raptor with his grasp attack. Avalanche merely jerks his head, as Raptor tosses punch after punch into his faceplate. Yet, he keeps a grin stretched across his lips with each attempt. "Are you daft?" With that, Avalanche tries to grab the smaller Autobot, but it seems that he must've missed as Raptor moves out of his hand's way. Though, he then shakes his head. "Enough of this!" Quickly lifting his gigantic leg, Avalanche throws a powerful snap kick at Raptor. Avalanche strikes Raptor with snap kick.. Munition grunts loudly, as the other Decepticons decide to go off and do their own 'fighting' thing. Not that fighting was, to him, uncivilized - he was, after all, a weapons designer - but doing so was just such a foreign thing to him, aside from basic training so long ago on Cybertron. Huffing quietly at the distinct dismissal by Avalanche, he sets off to carefully survey their take, and devise a way to carry it home, when he spots the other Exo skulking around the facility. Bringing his fist-lasers to bear, he sneers, "Remove yourself from this situation, or I WILL be forced to act," hoping he wouldn't be taken up on the offer... Exo-Armor Talon Robot snaps up a weapon almost as fast as Munition does. Andi's voice emanates from the unit, and she uses that serious tone that usually makes Foxfire duck for cover. "No. You will remove YOURself from this building, or I will be forced to reciprocate." Down comes the foot, and Raptor meets the ground with an painful hiss from his lips, gritting his teeth tightly. His chest armor cracking as his cock-pit area on his chest shatters under the sheer pressure. Raptor growls, clawing his hands on Avalanche's foot. His visor flaring warnings, however he doesn't stop. He just claws once more, then raises up his arm, a missile can be seen comming out and aiming right for Avalanche, "..I-- don't ever.. give up..." He said stuggling to get the words out in the pain he was under. Raptor misses Avalanche with his Basic attack. Exo-Jet Apollo Class Robot raises it's arm, using a pre-programmed movement algorithm to try and catch the blow on the shield mounted on it's forearm. Maneuver: Overhead Block works in theory, but doesn't really help much, as the blade slices -through- the protective metal and into the forearm underneath. Still, without the shield it might have taken the whole Exo-arm off. Inside, James triggers his jets to try and pull back, but the sword still lodged in the arm keeps his Apollo from getting away. Finally, the Apollo raises it's other arm and tries to send a quick auto-cannon burst into Blitzwing's wrist. Maybe he can be forced to release his grip... You strike Blitzwing with autocannon snap-shot. Munition narrows his optics. A standoff? No thank you. "So be it," he growls, and suddenly releases a burst of plasma pulses from his forearms, converted into blasters for the occasion... Munition strikes Exo-Armor Talon Robot with Plasma Pulse (Low). Avalanche succeeds in grasping Raptor, throwing him off-balance. Avalanche shakes his head, and grasps Raptor's upraised arm. Quickly wrenching it to the side, the missile goes flying off in another direction. "You young fool." He then raises the damaged mech into the air, so the the two come face to face with each other. "Now, you are to be destroyed...." Reaching back with his free hand, Avalanche pulls free his deadly scythe. He doesn't ignite the blade, but merely aims it at the elbow of the flier. "Lets see how well you do, without an ARM!?" With that, Avalanche slashes right at the joint of the Autbot. Avalanche misses Raptor with his Farewell to arm! attack. From Exo-Armor Talon , Andi Lassiter tries to dodge the laser blast, not using any movement algorithms but instead bodily throwing herself and thence the unit to one side. The Talon's servos whine in protest but still don't move fast enough, one shoulder of the unit taking the brunt of laser. Andi mutters as red indicators blip warning messages at her, then she goes for the tactics she knows -- hand to hand combat. The Talon lunges at Munition, hoping to use a Tai Chi throw to send him back the way he came ... and maybe even into Avalanche. We hope. Exo-Armor Talon strikes Munition with Potato sack throw. Barked in pain and anger, his wrist opened up by a sudden rush of lead. He snapped the limb back, hand spasming, useless and dead tucked at his side for safe keeping. He was without his sword.. and his rifle was still out for repairs.. something about him not knowing how to use a gyro-destabamawhatzit yet. That wasn't important though. What was important at that point in time was Blitzwing rushing forth on a burst of speed allowed him by the thrusters in his heels, his left hand balled into a fist and propelled towards the frame's armored dome. He realized that the human wasn't in there.. it was a force of habbit. Blitzwing strikes you with punch for 8 points of damage. Exo-Armor Talon succeeds in grasping Avalanche, throwing him off-balance. Raptor is lifted up and hangs there for a moment as Avalanche talks to him, if he could see past that visor, he be seeing to very angry red optics starting to glare back. However as sooon has he raises his scythe to take off his arm, that is when Andi tosses the other decepticon into the much larger one, and Raptor uses that distraction to kick on his anti-gravs and thrusters, and breaks free, allowing the mech to have his protective armor over his arm, starting to show the more sensative gear hidden below and the latches for the several missiles stored away. Raptor comes back around and using his speed tries to slam his foot right into Avalanche's face. "Shut-up!" Raptor strikes Avalanche with Air-Kick. Munition is perfectly at home in a laboratory, testing weapons and taking aim at motionless dummies. He is comfortable enough in an open field, aiming at mobile targetting drones. He's even marginally agreeable with Autobots that return fire, as long as they don't close in on him. But once matters draw into close combat? DO NOT WANT. Hurtling backwards, he collapses into the massive form of Avalanche - though what impact the... er... impact would have is likely minor, considering the immense bulk of the tiger-bot... but remembering the fact that he has allies in this fight awakens a new plan in his mind. "AVALANCHE," he yells, pushing off and leaping into the air... "CATCH ME!" Munition folds inwards, collapsing and shrinking into a Plasma Pulse Rifle. From Exo-Armor Talon , Andi Lassiter says, ".... oh *BLEEP*." From Exo-Jet Apollo Class Robot, James Bailey's eyes open wide as his HUD shows Blitzwing heading straight at him. Out of reflex, he tries to trigger a Forward Block algorithm, but the computer system beeps at him, 'Error, foreign object damage preventing necessary range of motion. Error...' by the time James glances at the displays and remembers the sword still stuck in his Exo's arm, he's being rocked in his restraining harness as Blitzwing's punch connects. The sheer force of the blow sends the Apollo flying backwards - and falling for a moment until the various jets fire to keep it aloft. The boot thrusters fire more intensely, accelerating the backwards movement to take it farther out of close combat range from Blitzwing. Meanwhile, the autocannon arm raises and unleashes a longer burst of fire, as James tries to discourage pursuit while he regroups... You strike Blitzwing with ballistic. Avalanche is pelted by the tiny missiles, as the just explode, leaving tiny dents in his armor. Though as he slowly stalks up to Raptor, his Decepticon ally rams right into his side. He does buckle somewhat, but mostly due to his sheer mass...he hardly budges. He then turns towards Andi and her exo. "You have just made a fatal error..." Raising his hand up, Avalanche catches the Decepticon as he transforms into his gun mode. "I think we need to pay her back, comrade." He then aims at the exo, and pulls the trigger. "Die human." Munition strikes Exo-Armor Talon Robot with Plasma Pulse (Medium). Raptor succeeds in grasping Avalanche, throwing him off-balance. Raptor lands down on the ground, apparently his attacks doing /nothing/, nothing at all! It was frustrating for him-- between the sweeps, and now this guy, it was down right frustrating, as soon has he saw Avalanche catch the decepticon and get ready to open fire, his optics went wide behind the visor, "ANDI!" then that is when the shot was fired... Raptor sneered behind the damaged plate and then charged for Avalanche his thrusters kicking onto full power, dust, dirt, and whatever was not pinned to the ground was kicked up be the sheer blast as Raptor rammed into Avalanche attempting to shove the mech back, though he knew it do little good, he then flipped off, and fired another missile down a Avalanche, noting the location of his assault rifle-- which he would need to snag here soon. Raptor strikes Avalanche with Target Guided. Bullets riddled the triplechanger, punching through thick armor and shearing through powerful motor-servos, damaging H.O. coordination relays, it hurt, whittled away at his reserves.. but he kept coming, he would not be bested by some.. pretender in a metal costume! He grasped and snapped at the exo with his remaining hand, just barely managing a grip upon his sword lodged in the craft's armiture, he slowed himself, firming his grip and trying to pull his weapon free.. but not befor giving a command to send a massive electrical surgew into the machine through that electrical blade. Blitzwing strikes you with Electron Scimitar Volt for 12 points of damage. Avalanche misses Raptor with his grasp attack. Avalanche is rammed again, and slightly steps back. Then on top of that, those missiles strike his torso which cause him to stumble. Though forcing himself forward, Avalanche stabilizes himself. "That's it! You are now to be facing my most powerful form!" With that, the Horrorcon lets loose a roar, and like that falls down into his gargantuan tiger mode. The beast's scarlet optics shining more brightly than his robot mode. The fangs of this mode gleam nastily, as he looks at the Autobot. Yet, the beast wastes no time. His claws rake down, as he tries to slam Raptor into the concrete. Failing to do so, the beast moves back onto it's hind legs, and then with all it's strength, leaps at Raptor with everything he has. Falling foward, Avalanche reverts to his tiger mode. Avalanche strikes Raptor with crush. From Exo-Armor Talon , Andi Lassiter again tries to dodge out of the way, and again doesn't really succeed, the warning alarms in the Talon indicating all kinds of unhappiness. Andi cusses again softly then tries the same tactic again as it was surprisingly effective. Despite the warning blips, she sets the Talon to running full-speed at the much larger Avalanche. Kinda like sparring with William....hm... as the exo-unit nears Avalanche, though, the mech transforms into a huge tiger and presumably drops Munition-gun. So she changes tactics again in mid-stride, sending the Talon skidding like a baseball player into home plate, reaching to snatch up the gun and fire up at Avalanche's underside with it. Exo-Armor Talon succeeds in grasping Mark XII Plasma Pulse Rifle , throwing him off-balance. Exo-Jet Apollo Class Robot shudders violently, sparks flying from exposed joints and seams, which quickly changes to smoke seeping out as sensitive internal parts continue to smolder. Inside, James runs his eyes worriedly over the damage displays. "Left arm servos non-responsive," he reads off. "Autocannon feed temporarily offline...time to reroute systems - ninety seconds?! I don't have nine seconds!" He triggers the transformation control, and the Exo-Jet obliges by shifting into it's jet form. The engines flare mightily as it goes streaking skywards to gain some altitude before looping over for another high-speed strafing run. As he heads back down, James lines up Blitzwing in his targeting displays, and then stabs the firing button... Twisting and shifting, the Apollo transforms into an exo-jet. You strike Blitzwing with Gauss. Raptor is slammed down and slammed down hard, claws racking into his already destroyed armor. He yells in pain past the plate, but quickly muffles it. He tries to get free, but can't manage just by Avalanche's sheer wieght. He reaches for the assault rifle, but can't reach it, "..geh--" was the only sound he could get out, so he does the next most desperate thing with the beast's jaws so close, raises up his arm and even at the close range which will damage him, opens fire with another missile. Raptor misses Avalanche with his Basic attack. Mark XII Plasma Pulse Rifle is about to transform, but it seems that Andi grabs his barrel before he can. After some quick maniuplation, she finds his trigger, causing him to discharge directly at Avalanche... Munition strikes Avalanche with Plasma Pulse (Medium). Avalanche roars in pain, as he dodges the missile sent by Raptor. It looks like the attack Raptor used, sent the beast flying off of him. Yet it was all a coincidence, as the incredibly powerful attack was done by none other than his own ally! The tiger falls right into the side of the factory, causing the wall to crumble under his weight. "AAARRRRRHHH!!!!" He bellows out, and transforms back into his robot mode. For a moment, he has to recalibrate his sensors. (no attack) Leaping up, Avalanche transforms into his titanic robot mode. Raptor slowly rises to his feet coughing, he glances over at Avalanche whom has fallen down for a moment, "..andi--james.. I gotta get out here.." Raptor hated to retreate, but his visor was on the fritz, he was hurting-- and further more, he wasn't sure if he was any good to anyone in this state. So finding a hole in the roof, he leaped up into the air, kicking on his thrusters, getting out of the building and once he transformed and blasted it attempting to get high enough to get out of range in his sorry state. With total ease and agility, Raptor transforms into a sleek F-22. Raptor begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet. From Exo-Armor Talon , Andi Lassiter doesn't give Munition a chance to get away, keeping the sentient weapon trained on Avalanche. "Leave, or I keep using your friend against you." Munition misses Exo-Armor Talon Robot with his grasp attack. Avalanche misses Exo-Armor Talon Robot with his grasp attack. Mark XII Plasma Pulse Rifle shudders a bit as Avalanche goes through a wall, instantly feeling the tremor all around him as the structural integrity of the building begins to drop. "ENOUGH," he shouts, still in gun mode. "If this battle continues, we'll all be buried in here - along with the FLESH CREATURES present! Do you want that on your consciences? Leave us to take what we desire, and we shall depart with no further hostilities..." Avalanche slowly stands up and looks down at the tiny suit, his optics glowing brightly with anger. "You are a fool, human!" With that, he tries to grasp the weapon from the exo-armor. Though it seems the blast had messed up his positioning sensors quite badly. Though like earlier, the Horrorcon tries to backhand the EDC suit away from him, hopefully knocking Munition free of it's grasp. Avalanche strikes Exo-Armor Talon Robot with backhand smash. Raptor soars upward to the Sky above the Central United States. From Exo-Armor Talon , Andi Lassiter says, "No!" She smacks the weapon with her free hand. "YOU idiots started this. And if you GO AWAY, I just MIGHT not hold it against y..." And she gets knocked for a loop. But still, she doesn't let go of Munition. Now you done pissed her off, cat." Bullets tear through his armor as if he were layered in little more then dense toilet paper. His right arm folds over his features, shielding his optics from the lead hail, shrapnel sheared off of his own limb lodging into his face plate, ripping a crokked grin into his snarling face, "Dirt rolling slag sucker, you've really ticked me off now!" he howled in rage and anger, contorting as he turned and pursueing, a jet once more as he rocketed through the sky, slashing through the sky, hot on Jaem's vapor trail, a lock settling over him b efor a missile is loosed. Blitzwing transforms into a fat fighter jet, all purple, tan, and chubby! You evade Chubby Jet 's Heat-Seeking Concussion Missile attack. From Exo-Armor Talon , Andi Lassiter shakes her head...damn, possible concussion. The exo unit struggles to stand, the non-Munition arm all but useless now. Wait, she can just... shoot at the jerk again with the gun already in hand. Munition strikes Avalanche with Plasma Pulse (Low). From Exo-Jet Apollo Class Robot, James Bailey pulls up from his attack run and jams his throttle all the way forward as Blitzwing settles onto his Exo-Jet's tail. "Missile lock, missile lock." His computer drones in an incongruously calm and pleasant female voice. "I -know-" James grates back in response, firing off a series of flares, chaff, and then finally just throwing his plane into a wild, barely controlled roll. None of his evasive techniques work, so finally he hits his retro-jets and triggers a transformation. Spinning, the Exo-Jet transforms and spins, then fires of a long barrage from it's head lasers. Amazingly, one of them hits, striking the missile in the warhead and causing it to explode just before it reaches it's target. Through the smoke and flame of the explosion comes the Apollo, lasers still firing, but this time aimed directly at Blitzwing! Twisting and shifting, the Apollo transforms into an exo-suit. You strike Chubby Jet with laser. Avalanche succeeds in grasping Mark XII Plasma Pulse Rifle , throwing him off-balance. Avalanche takes a nasty energy blast to his shoulder, the purple beam leaving a glowing spot right at the impact point. He then slams his hand right at Andi's exo, grasping the Decepti-weapon and pulling it free. "For pit's sake, transform comrade!" He says, and tosses the Decepticon off to the side. However, he then pulls his scythe free and begins to funnel energy into it's blade. "As for you...." He the rears back, and swings the deadly weapon at andy. Avalanche strikes Exo-Armor Talon Robot with Energy_axe. Mark XII Plasma Pulse Rifle hurtles off to the side, his relatively small mass making for a rather easy toss - which translated to exceedingly high momentum when plowed into a nearby wall, one he'd transformed! Smashing into it rather solidly, he slumps to the ground, more stunned than injured... Unfolding and expanding, the rifle quickly flips into the Decepticon, Munition. Exo-Armor Talon Robot goes scraping off along the floor, the scythe all but cutting the unit in half. It doesn't look like it's going anywhere. Avalanche succeeds in grasping Exo-Armor Talon Robot, throwing it off-balance. Chubby Jet is raked with laser fire, the beam lancing into critical areas and causing fires in places they auight not be started. Growling angrily, Blitzwing pours on the throttle full bore.. only to rush by James in a streak of purple and tan. he transmitted as he pulled up high uinto the sky, bad mouthing zealot kitties all the way. Blitzwing retreats from the area swiftly, outdistancing all pursuit and parting shots. Avalanche doesn't relent, grasping the nearly destroyed armor. "Oh no, human, not that easy..." He says, grinning at the exo-armor. He then begins to slam the machine about the walls and floor. "You will SUFFER!" Crash! SLAM, SMASH! Avalanche just makes it as painful as possible, teaching Andi who she was messing with. From Exo-Armor Talon , Andi Lassiter can't really do much to stop Avalanche, and each slam against a wall or floor just makes everything even blurrier. James Bailey watches his HUD as Blitzwing departs, his breathing slowly going back to normal after all of his high-g maneuvering. Then he notices Andi's predicament, and fresh adrenaline starts to course through him. "Lieutenant--" he lines up Avalanche and Andi with his targetting systems, but can't get a clean shot. Instead he sends his Exo-Armor rocketing directly at the embattled pair, trying to grapple with Avalanche in an attempt to make him release the battered Talon. Exo-Jet Apollo Class succeeds in grasping Avalanche, throwing him off-balance. You evade Avalanche's grasp attack. Avalanche is pushed to the side, and thus lets go of Andi. Regardless, Avalanche pushes James off of him. "I agree with Blitzwing, let us retreat!" Transforming, Avalanche runs off as fast as possible. Falling foward, Avalanche reverts to his tiger mode. Avalanche begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Munition, Chubby Jet , Exo-Jet Apollo Class Robot, Exo-Armor Talon Robot. Munition growls, rising to his feet. "Thank the maker," he growls. "I would like to go on record saying I opposed this mission from the moment I was recruited...!" Swiftly, he takes off after Avalanche... Munition begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Chubby Jet , Exo-Jet Apollo Class Robot, Exo-Armor Talon Robot, Avalanche. Leaping up, Avalanche transforms into his titanic robot mode. James Bailey doesn't make a move to stop the Decepticons (stop them?! He's so grateful that they're going, that stopping him is the last thing on his mind!). He marches his Exo over to stand protectively next to Andi's Talon. Avalanche soars upward to the Sky above the Central United States. Munition soars upward to the Sky above the Central United States. Exo-Armor Talon Robot just lays there like a moose-wrecked heap after Avalanche drops it. You leave the Exo-Jet Apollo Class . James Bailey hurriedly unseals his Exo and climbs out, coming over to inspect Andi's Talon. "Lieutenant? Lieutenant?! Can you hear me?!" Exo-Armor Talon Robot doesn't transmit anything, maybe the unit's comm systems got squashed. From Exo-Armor Talon , Andi Lassiter keeps not answering James until he forces the Talon to open. She's curled knees-to-chest in the most heavily armored part of the unit's pilot compartment, another advantage of being a good foot smaller than the original design was built around. If she'd not curled up, she'd probably have broken bones. As it is, she's just disoriented, sporting a good bump on one side of her head. James Bailey bites his lower lip, noting that this is beyond the basic military first aid he's been taught. He activates his communicator and calls for an emergency EDC medical transport to the nearest facility. "Don't know if you can hear me Lieutenant...but you did just fine. Looks like we drove the Decepticons off, no civilian casualties, no materials captured. We'll get your Talon patched up as good as new in no time..." He trails off, not sure how long it will take for Andi herself to be as good as new. From Exo-Armor Talon , Andi Lassiter stirs and half turns toward James. "We won? Coulda fooled me." She lets her head rest on her hand again, her eyes closing. "...hate migraines." James Bailey breathes a sigh of relief, then looks around. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm gonna see if I can help with some of the damages to the building. Nice working with you, Lieutenant." He disappears into the near-rubble that is all that's left of the building, actually glad to use his Construction skill for something other than patching up war machines!